Entre deux îles
by Eyael
Summary: Tout semblait routinier sur cette affaire... Mais notre équipe favorite va devoir unir ses efforts avec quelqu'un à qui ils ne s'attendaient pas. Et la présence de cette personne promet bien des surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**Entre deux îles Chapitre 1**

Disclaimer: A situer après la saison 3, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de CBS

-Ecoute, puisque tu passes ton temps à dire que JE ne m'occupe pas assez de Grace, c'est normal que je te fasse cette proposition non ? Comment ? Ah non, arrête d'insinuer que je ne sais pas me montrer responsable d'elle !

Oui, parfaitement tu as très bien entendu ! Pourquoi n'aurait elle pas le droit de passer les fêtes avec moi ?

Tout simplement parce que l'année dernière tu l'as eu à Noël et jour de l'an compris. Que j'aurais bien aimé lui offrir ses cadeaux en mains propres. Ah, et naturellement tu es toujours débordée de travail ! Et moi, je bronze toute la journée ou je joue les touristes sans doute ? T'as de la chance qu'on ait besoin de moi sur le champ. Mais notre discussion n'est pas finie. C'est ça salut !

Comment bien commencer la journée en dix exemples : se prendre le bec avec son ex juste après le p'tit dej. C'est encore mieux quand le téléphone sonne alors que vous êtes sous la douche.  
Non de dieu, si jamais il y avait UN SEUL petit incident de plus, ça lui donnerait une bonne raison d' être vraiment super super en colère.

-Sont pas contents d'avoir non stop le soleil, les cocotiers et la plage, ils connaissent même pas l'existence des sapins de Noël ! J'adore Hawaii, pesta Danny devant son miroir.

Mais quelle idée stupide avait eu Rachel en venant ici ?! En tant que bon haole, passer Noël au soleil n'avait rien de très séduisant.  
Pour un vrai Noël, fallait de la neige, un sapin décoré, une crèche et il oubliait d'autres détails… Y'avait pas d'autre façons de célébrer cette fête ah mais !

Le minimum étant au moins de passer ces festivités avec ses enfants.

Quand pour la seconde fois très précisément son portable sonna.  
Cette fois c'était certain : y'avait pas de quoi être en colère mais dans une méga colère contenue même si on pouvait compenser en râlant et en s'énervant.

Bosser un samedi matin alors qu'il avait promis à sa fille qu'ils passeraient un week end juste ensemble et iraient dans un parc d'attractions, au cinéma. Tout ça réduit par un simple coup de fil. Youpi merci beaucoup Steve Mc Garrett grand patron adoré.

* * *

-Ton réveil n'a pas sonné ?

-Bon toi, tu vas m'écouter deux petites secondes. J'ai droit à encore une réflexion débile dont tu as le secret et je ferais en sorte de te plomber TOUS tes prochains week ends. Je me fais bien comprendre ?

-C'est bon Danny, ça va. Tu n'es pas le seul à voir ta journée gâchée, soupira Kono en examinant de plus près la scène de crime.

Il y avait de nombreuses traces de balles dans les murs du casino. Surtout à proximité des machines à sous. Sur la moquette, il y avait des traces de sang et des débris divers scène de course poursuite de toute évidence mais pas celle du meurtre.

-Vous devriez venir par là ! Il y a quelque chose d'intéressant, les pressa Chin.

Un premier corps au pied d'un massif de fleurs et un second à côté d'une porte de sortie de secours. A côté de cette même sortie la fenêtre avait été détruite sans doute à cause de tirs.  
-Il n'y a rien de réellement particulier à part les lacérations qui sont post mortem dues sans aucun doute à un couteau. J'estime l'heure de la mort entre trois et quatre heure du matin.

-Et pour l'autre Max ?

-C'est complétement différent, répondit le légiste en examinant de plus près le cadavre dans la benne.

Une balle tirée dans la clavicule, des marques de strangulation. Et tiens, voilà qui est intéressant des traces d'injection.

-Un camé alors ? suggéra Steve.

-Non, on aurait retrouvé son corps dans un coin paumé si c'était le cas, le corrigea danny. C'est autre chose.

-Un quelque chose comme ceci, suggéra Kono qui avait trouvé une seringue dans une poubelle.  
Boulot propre et sans sang, de toute évidence le tueur avait misé sur la carte de la discrétion.  
-Ce qui signifie…

-Que c'est un poison introduit par voie sous cutanée qui est la cause de la mort. Oui parfaitement.

Mais il aurait pu faire preuve de davantage d'imagination comme une morsure d'animal venimeux ou l'ingestion d'un plat fortement contaminé.

-C'est bon Max, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi s'il te plait !? Il aurait pourtant dû s'en douter, le sentir venir ce petit topo… Qu'est ce qu'il fallait de plus pour que le tableau soit complet ?

Au moins, ils avaient pu retrouver sur l'une des deux victimes des papiers d' identité, enfin une bonne nouvelle qui leur faciliterait les recherches !

Un permis de conduire international, des dollars américains, une carte bancaire, une carte d'identité et… un passeport ! Un passeport japonais précisément voilà qui risquait de compliquer l'enquête…

Il ne fallût pas beaucoup de temps pour rassembler les autres preuves et photographier les scènes.

A présent, restait à savoir qui étaient ces types et ce qu'ils faisaient ici.

* * *

_Dans le local du Five- Zero deux heures plus tard_

-Résumons nous : course poursuite mortelle, deux morts sur les bras et une sacoche contenant des documents.

L'un s'appelle James Anderson, connu des services de la police. Petit arnaqueur, escroqueries et vente de drogue. L'autre, citoyen japonais, identité pour le moment inconnue, résuma Steve.

Difficile de savoir effectivement qui était précisément la seconde victime : Touriste, homme d'affaires, tueur ? Personne n'avait pu déchiffrer le nom sur ses papiers d'identité étant donné que tout était écrit en kanjis et en hiraganas.

-Il faut qu'on contacte l'aéroport d'Honolulu, ils pourraient nous renseigner sur son identité. Je peux y aller tout de suite, et dès que j'ai du neuf je vous préviens.

-Je t'accompagne, Kono.  
-De notre côté, il faut qu'on retourne là bas. Il y a des employés qui ont dû être témoins de ce qui s'est passé. La piste est mince mais on trouvera sans doute quelque chose.  
-Oh oui bien sûr, en forçant la porte d'entrée ou menaçant de faire exploser deux ou trois machines. Tu crois vraiment dénicher quelque chose ? demanda Danny moqueur. Il détestait avoir aussi peu d'éléments en poche et que Steve la ramène sur ce sujet n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire.

Réfrénant son énervement et son envie de café, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée… Et eût la surprise de rencontrer une belle femme asiatique. Elle ressemblait un peu à Kono physiquement et semblait jeune elle aussi : vingt cinq ans probablement. Plutôt belle malgré sa tenue simple un pantacourt noires, ballerines de la même couleur et chemise blanche à manche courtes.

-Bonjour. Etes vous le commandant Steve Mc Garrett de l'unité spéciale 5-0 ?

-Ah, non désolé. Je suis Danny Williams, son second. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

-Oui, il faut que je vois sans attendre le commandant Mc Garrett. C'est très important, ajouta elle.  
Devant l'air sceptique du policier, elle fouilla un bref instant dans son sac avant d'en sortir une plaque et un papier officiel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'inconnue était dans les locaux avec Steve.

-Commandant Mc Garrett ? Bonjour je suis l'inspecteur Hikari Morinaka. Je dois vous parler au sujet de votre enquête.

-Pour quelle raison ? demanda il avec suspiscion que faisait elle ici, se pouvait il qu'elle soit concernée elle aussi par cette affaire ?

-J'étais chargée de la surveillance de l'homme que vous avez retrouvé mort. C'est un des hommes de main d'Akira Takehima, qui a une place importante de Yakuza à Osaka.

Il est possible qu'il ait été envoyé ici en tant que porte parole ou pour négocier un bon coup. Cette affaire n'est plus simplement hawaiienne, elle est également japonaise.

-Si vous voulez travailler avec nous, vous allez devoir me confirmer vos propos, Morinaka san.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

**Entre deux îles chapitre 2**

Steve écoutait visage crispé le discours débité au bout du fil par le gouverneur d'Hawaii.

« J'ai eu ce matin même un coup de téléphone du directeur général de la police d'Osaka. Ils surveillaient effectivement l'activité des Yakuzas ici. La surveillance s'est renforcée il y a de cela trois mois. Vous devrez donc coopérer avec le binôme qu'ils nous ont envoyés pour résoudre cette affaire. C'est un ordre commandant Mc Garrett vous devrez vous montrer le plus coopératif possible car le moindre incidents pourrait avoir des répercussions graves entre les relations américano-japonaises.

Travailler avec des inconnus n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Pouvait on vraiment leur accorder leur confiance ? Jusqu'à un certain point sur les rapports professionnels certes. Mais… Ils n'avaient pas la même habitude de ce genre d'enquêtes qu'eux, ils seraient probablement plus entrava nts sur le terrain qu'autre chose.

N'oubliez pas de me tenir informés en cas de sérieux problème, bonne journée. Un déclic et la conversation fût coupée.  
Le combiné dans la main droite, les ordres de mission dans la gauche, Steve retendit à la jeune japonaise ses papiers. Elle lui était antipathique, trop sûre d'elle et sans gêne à lui annoncer qu'ils devraient travailler ensemble en premier.  
-Convaincu à présent ? Il serait peut être temps de retourner chercher des pistes.

-Pas tout de suite, asseyez vous. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire…

-Commandant, je vous rappelle que vous et moi nous suivons le même but : découvrir qui est à l'origine de ces homicides. Nous sommes disposés à partager les informations concernant ce dossier, j'ai reçu l'accord de notre supérieur. Serait ce trop demander que vous nous accordiez un peu de confiance ? demanda Hikari assise sans se départir de son calme mais laissant un peu l'énervement gagner sa voix  
-Seulement quand vous aurez concrètement fait vos preuves ce qui n'est pas le cas. Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de ce genre d'affaires étant donné le faible taux de criminalité au Japon.

-Je vois. Et si c'est le cas, vous m'inviterez à dîner pour vous faire pardonner ?  
Devant cette marque d'Humour, Steve esquissa un sourire avant de lui demander de la rejoindre en salle de briefing.

-Quelqu'un a du prévoir que le voyage s'arrêterait ici. Sans retour possible sauf dans une urne funéraire ou un cercueil, constata Kono en rangeant sa tablette dans son sac.  
Un billet datant du 12 décembre départ de Narita et retour prévu le 19. Aller retour qui peut correspondre à une visite de routine pour contrôler le niveau d'activités.  
-Oui et qui peut mettre Hawaii à feu et à sang. Abattre quelqu'un qui n'est pas de la famille est considéré comme une faute grave. Dans peu de temps les conséquences ne se feront pas attendre la guerre des gangs sera déclarée et la ville peut être mise à feu à et à sang.  
On ne peut pas s'attendre à autre chose et en cherchant à les comprendre un peu plus, seuls on ne réussit qu'à se mettre en danger. De mort, précisa Chin.  
-Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis, protesta Kono indignée. J'ai toujours fait mon boulot avant de laisser parler mes sentiments. Si j'ai vu Adam seule, c'est pour savoir ce qui se passait vraiment et non pas pour le raisonner en tant que femme qu'il aimait !

-Ce qui t'a été d'une grande aide. Ecoute cousine, je ne cherche pas à t'enfoncer, mais on met les pieds dans une affaire bien plus dangereuse que ce dont on a l'habitude. Et n'importe qui peut se retrouver pris au piège sans s'en rendre compte.  
-T'as sans doute raison, marmonna elle avec colère. Il faut qu'on y aille, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici et les autres nous attendent.

Le retour se passa sans un seul mot échangé, plus rapide que de coutume, une atmosphère pesante régnant dans la voiture. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessée et vexée mais il préférait le lui avoir dit. Son intuition lui murmurait qu'ils n'auraient pas de répit et seraient en perpétuel danger tout comme leurs proches. Et son intuition était rarement fausse. Que se passerait il si elle était gravement blessée ou pire ?! Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner si quelque chose de ce genre arrivait sa vie serait à nouveau brisée. Elle avait dû renoncer au surf à cause de sa blessure, inutile que le passé se répète. Ne pas la prévenir aurait été de la lâcheté et du je m'en foutiste à l'état pur.

Il faudrait que l'équipe soit plus soudée que jamais.

_14 Décembre, 15 heures 13, Quartier général du 5-0_

-Deux homicides volontaires dans un casino. Une exécution menée de manière classique avec un acharnement vu les lacérations relevées.  
Quand au deuxième homme : Harutsuki Ken, citoyen japonais résidant à Osaka, homme de main important de Takehima Akira, il se retrouve également tué.

-Pas d'empreintes digitales sur la seringue le coup était bien préparé. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver du papier cadeau et à poser le tout au pied d'un palmier décoré !

-Ne sois pas aussi sarcastique veux tu ?  
-Ne pas être sarcastique ? Mais je ne suis pas du tout sarcastique mon pote ! Je donne seulement ma version de Noël en avance en soulignant au passage notre manque cruel d'éléments, pesta Danny.  
Il détestait une tonne de choses : les prises de bec avec son ex, les impasses dans le travail ou les éventuelles menaces de mort mais il détestait encore plus ne pas pouvoir tenir ses engagements auprès de sa petite princesse. Il lui avait promis de venir l'accompagner pour qu'elle choisisse ses cadeaux de Noel et de quoi commencer à préparer des cookies.  
Depuis qu'elle avait huit ans, elle faisait une fournée de cookies spécial Noël qu'elle offrait à ses parents, proches ou amis.  
Et là, ils étaient encore à repasser les éléments de l'enquête. Bordel, si là il n'y avait pas de quoi être VRAIMENT remonté. C'était pire quand personne ne comprenait pourquoi.

A cet instant précis, une musique de caramelldansen se fit entendre dans la pièce.

-C'est quoi ce truc ? s'étonna Steve.

-J'ai un appel, répondit Hikari en ressortant son Iphone de son sac. Excusez moi, ajouta elle en décrochant.

-Tu pourras essayer ça quand Rachel voudra enfin te confier Grace, suggéra Steve amusé.

Danny eût une mine mi choquée mi pincée et estima préférable de se reconcentrer sur les papiers.

Ouais c'est ça, et la prochaine fois que je me prends le bec avec elle puis qu'on se réconcilie je mettrais le "pays de Candy" ou les Bisounours. Pendant que j'y suis, tu ne veux pas que je te trouve Inspecteur Gadget ?!

Pendant ce temps leur nouvelle aide parlait activement.

-Moshi moshi, Morinaka desu. Kiiteimasu hai, sô desu ka? hmmm mmmmh arigatô. Dômo Toshiro, acheva elle en coupant son téléphone. On a du neuf : mon partenaire vient de perquisitionner une chambre d'hôtel. Elle était réservée au nom de Shitaniwa Ryûji. Mercenaire connu des services japonais, il a déjà œuvré hors du pays surtout en Corée du Sud, Hong Kong et également à Washington.

Il a reçu la somme de trois millions de yen virés sur un compte privé, il y a environ deux semaines.  
-Je ne crois pas qu'il soit ici pour le soleil et les vagues.  
-Des armes ont elle été trouvées ?  
-Oui, un automatique tirant des balles de calibre sept. Et aussi quelque chose d'intéressant, ajouta Hikari en branchant sur le bureau sa clef usb.

Il s'est payé un billet Honolulu/Los Angeles par carte bancaire. Départ le quinze à 6 heures 24 heure locale.  
-On ne fait rien pour le moment, finit par lâcher Steve. Inutile de poursuivre le poisson, un harpon sert seulement au moment voulu.  
-Du gateau, ça semble trop simple pour être vrai… Et les empruntes digitales retrouvées sur l'arme, et les douilles retrouvées ? demanda avec suspiscion Kono.

-Les analyses continuent, répondit Danny.  
-Excusez moi ? Demanda Hikari. Je vous ai fait télécharger en anglais les plus récents cas observés sur notre territoire ainsi qu'un rapport sur les activités des entreprises travaillant avec les yakuzas.

Steve pianota sur la table et fit défiler les pages photos ou éléments des dossiers.

Effectivement, elle leur avait fourni un rapport complet.  
-Au cas où vous ayez besoin de me contacter ou de me fournir des documents, je vous laisse mon adresse mail.  
-c'est vraiment ton adresse? Demanda Chin qui regardait avec perplexité l'adresse notée sur le papier qu'elle lui avait donné :

-Bien sûr, affirma Hikari avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

Il fit passer le papier à Danny. Une chance qu'elle les ait prévenus, songea intérieurement Danno. Si Steve ou lui avaient reçu un mail sans être prévenu il l'aurait sans le moindre doute jeté à la corbeille. Rien d'étonnant avec une adresse pareille. Mais c'était quoi cette fille?! Une flic ou une plaisanterie ?

-Excusez moi mais... Où êtes vous allez pêcher un truc pareil?

-Venant d'un américain du continent, cette question m'étonne encore plus officier Williams. Vous n'avez donc jamais regardé Stargate Sg-1?

Misère il faut vraiment que vous revoyez vos classiques vous, soupira elle devant le hochement de tête négatif du Haole.

-Danny échangea un regard avec Steve.

-Oui, je sais à quoi tu penses, dit sans attendre le seal. Je propose que nous en restions tous là pour le moment. Nous avons tous besoin de reprendre notre souffle, demain on s'y remet.  
Dans le mouvement général pour quitter les lieux, Danny prit le temps de glisser deux mots à sa nouvelle collègue.  
-Savez vous que vous me rappelez quelqu'un que je connais très bien ?

Il faut absolument que vous fassiez sa connaissance, vous devriez bien vous entendre.

-Nous verrons si c'est le cas, quoi qu'il en soit je suis flattée de cette comparaison, répondit elle aimablement tandis que le reste de l'équipe observait la scène avec amusement.

A suivre


End file.
